To make love
by Gilrasir
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando el deseo y la pasión no se pueden soslayar. Una locura de amor protagonizada por Harry y Ginny.


_Dedicado a Stephanie, la mujer que cambió mi vida y cuya compañía me llena de alegría. Esto va para ti amor mío, y espero hacerte feliz muchos días más._

_Gilrasir (Supongo que te acuerdas de mi seudónimo)_

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad. Las luminarias comenzaban a cobrar vida y la gente salía de sus trabajos perezosamente. El público raleaba lo suyo en un día perdido entre la primavera y el verano, porque la mayoría de la gente salía de vacaciones a lugares más bendecidos por el agua, ya sea en la costa o en la margen de un lago. Dos semanas fuera de la oficina o de lo alto de un edificio en construcción eran suficientes como para despejarse de la carga laboral, escapar de la rutina y descansar los músculos agarrotados de tanto esfuerzo.

Pero había otras formas de quitarse el estrés de encima.

La Oficina de Aurors siempre era un lugar en donde los nervios eran puestos a prueba, y muchos de los que ingresaban allí, se iban sin volver, porque la tensión en ese lugar era muy difícil de soportar. Y uno de ellos lo sabía muy bien, porque estuvo muy cerca de volverse loco allí.

Harry finalizaba su jornada laboral con un reporte que debía entregar a su jefe, después de estar persiguiendo a un mago tenebroso especialmente escurridizo, arrinconado en un callejón sin salida y aturdido después de un brutal intercambio de maleficios. La cacería había durado todo el día y ahora, mientras caminaba hacia el despacho del director, sentía sus piernas como si estuvieran hechas de regaliz, y las movía gracias a su voluntad más que a su fuerza.

Después de tirar el informe en el escritorio de su jefe, éste le dio permiso para irse, sabiendo que había sido una dura jornada. Harry, contento con la decisión, ordenó su cubículo y salió del edificio que alojaba al Ministerio de la Magia. Mientras caminaba en dirección a un lugar en donde pudiera viajar a su casa, una lechuza marrón lo interceptó y se posó en su brazo derecho, para que con el izquierdo pudiera desatar la carta que llevaba en su pata.

_Encuéntrame en el Big Ben_

Era un mensaje extremadamente breve y conciso. No tenía remitente pero, la sólo forma de la letra la dijo quién había mandado la lechuza. Además, el color del ave era el mismo que el de sus ojos, los mismos que lo habían cautivado hace ya tres años.

Quería descansar pero, un presentimiento se apoderó de él, en forma de masivos cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo. No haría ningún mal averiguar qué deseaba antes de volver a casa y tomarse un buen té, sentado en un sillón mientras leía el Profeta Vespertino. Apenas emprendió vuelo la lechuza, Harry se encaminó a un callejón vacío y, visualizando el lugar al que quería llegar y, segundos después, no estaba en ningún lado.

Estaba cerca de la legendaria torre del reloj, pero ni rastro de ella. Buscó por todo el perímetro, sin hallar ni una hebra de su cabello, pensando en que todo eso podía ser una gran broma de mal gusto. Después de media hora, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y debía regresar a casa, por lo que se dirigió a una plaza cercana y, estuvo a punto de desaparecer cuando un desconocido lo jaló hacia atrás, hacia la sombra de un nogal. Harry, asustado y con la mano en el bolsillo en busca de su varita, se dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con la chica que le había mandado aquel escueto mensaje.

—¡Ginny!

—Hola Harry —saludó ella con voz suave, antes de apretar sus labios con los de él. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, tumbándolo en el suelo, forzándolo a apretarse contra ella. Harry supo que sus presentimientos no habían sido infundados y ahondó el beso, rodando a través del pasto y parando al borde de una vereda, sin importarle un rábano si los veían o no. Él había quedado encima de Ginny y sus manos abandonaron la espalda de ella y se deslizaban a través de sus piernas, buscando el borde del vestido verde lima que usaba la pelirroja y jalándolo lentamente hacia arriba, descubriendo las piernas y acariciándolas suavemente. Harry abandonó su boca para besar su cuello, bordeando la nuca con sus labios, mordiendo dulcemente la unión del cuello con los hombros y tratando de deslizar los tirantes del vestido, haciendo que Ginny se pusiera de pie súbitamente, derrumbando a Harry y tirándolo al pasto.

—Aquí no —dijo ella, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al rememorar el roce de la mano de él con su pierna. Le había gustado, a juzgar por los cosquilleos que sentía al hacerlo—. Acompáñame —añadió, tendiendo una mano a su novio, quien la asió y se puso de pie.

Ahora él caminaba acompañado de su pareja por las calles de la ciudad, olvidado de su té y del Profeta Vespertino. No había mucha gente dando vueltas, por lo que se podían permitir ciertas "travesuras" que se les ocurrían de vez en cuando. Y, aunque algunas personas miraban con estupor lo que hacían, a ellos no parecía importarles mucho lo que pensara el resto de la gente.

—Harry.

—Dime, cariño.

—¿Dónde tienes puesta tu mano izquierda?

No era una adivinanza. Lo que sucedía era que Harry caminaba con ella rodeándola por la cintura pero, a medida que avanzaban hacia el centro, él iba descendiendo su mano de manera gradual de manera que ahora tocaba cierta parte del cuerpo de Ginny que se caracterizaba por su redondez.

—Supongo que lo sabes —respondió Harry, sonriendo pícaramente—. Y sé que te gusta que te toque allí.

—Me gusta, pero no con gente mirando. —Ginny no parecía enojada, sino más bien, divertida—. Podrás hacerlo cuando quieras después.

Harry le dio una nalgada que hizo saltar a su novia.

—¡Harry!

—Lo siento. Me dio un ataque de nervios.

Y, mientras pasaban entre dos edificios, él la tomó intempestivamente de la mano y la acorraló contra una de las paredes. Pero no atacó su boca, sino que volvió a morder suavemente el cuello, apretando su cintura con fuerza y ella, sin ser capaz de resistirse, ladeó la cabeza y suspiró sutilmente, abrazándolo y jugando con su camisa, arrugándola con las manos. Y una de las manos de Harry se atrevió a ir más debajo de nuevo, recorriendo la curva de sus caderas y acariciando otra zona del cuerpo de ella que la hacía jadear más, aferrar con más fuerza la espalda de Harry, casi haciéndole daño, hasta que el placer fue tal que ella no pudo soportarlo y dejó de jugar con él, sin evitar reírse enérgicamente, palmeando el hombro de Harry, quien también se reía a mandíbula batiente, saliendo del callejón y volviendo a ser lo que eran antes de ese breve episodio de pasión.

—Esto es sólo una pincelada de lo que va a suceder después —dijo Harry, mirando intensamente a Ginny, quien le devolvía la vista de la misma forma, el intenso deseo visible detrás de ellos, sintiéndolo en forma de cosquilleos y una sensación de vacío en el pecho, como si ambos se hubieran saltado una escalera, sintiéndose curiosamente ligeros, como si la rutina y el estrés del trabajo se hubieran ido a otra parte. Ahora, eran otras cosas las que importaban.

—¡Vamos Harry! ¡Sígueme! —llamó Ginny, quien iba como diez metros más adelante que él. Harry se dio cuenta y caminó hasta ella, tomándola de la cintura de nuevo y aspirando su eterno perfume de jazmín.

Doblaron una esquina y vieron un gran teatro, el cual estaba cerrado por reparaciones, aunque todavía mostraba el cartel con la última función, y eso fue hace como dos semanas atrás. Se veían andamios por todas partes, algunas sobras de las colaciones de los obreros y unas cintas plásticas que decían "Peligro, hombres trabajando" o "Prefiera la vereda del frente". Ginny miró a Harry con una cara que decía claramente "adelante".

—¿Quieres hacer una locura? —preguntó la pelirroja, rodeando los andamios y dirigiéndose a un lado de la fachada, como buscando una entrada alternativa al inmueble—. Ven, nos vamos a divertir.

Harry la siguió, pensando que eso realmente era algo demente, dio la vuelta al teatro y halló una puerta de servicio que no estaba cerrada con llave. Ginny fue quien la abrió, pero no se podía ver nada dentro. Era una oscuridad que le aceleraba el corazón, no se esperaba que fuera tan terrorífico y tomó la mano de Harry, buscando seguridad en él. Harry, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a lugares oscuros, sacó su varita —Ginny no la tenía en ese momento—, y la encendió, ahora siendo él quien guiaba a la chica, sin soltar su mano, recorriendo pasillos agobiantes y casilleros tétricos. La falta de luz era generalizada y los trabajos que hacían en él eran responsables de aquel ambiente opresor. Y Ginny, quien pensaba que sería un simple juego, ahora miraba en todas direcciones, asustada, temerosa de lo que pudieran encontrar en aquellos oscuros rincones.

De alguna forma, Harry y Ginny llegaron al escenario, el cual era el único lugar de todo el recinto que estaba iluminado, aunque eso se pudiera reducir a un haz grueso de luz que caía de manera vertical sobre algo que no debería estar allí. ¿o sí?

Harry supuso que el techo estaba lleno de luces para iluminar los lugares donde la azotea estaba siendo reparada. Pero lo que no podía entender, era qué cuernos hacía una cama con dosel allí, en medio del desierto que era todo. Miró hacia los asientos, pero sólo se podían ver los de adelante, forrados en terciopelo rojo. Los demás estaban ocultos por las sombras. Pero dudaba que hubiera alguien en esa inmensidad, mirando sólo una cama que, supuestamente, alguien había olvidado remover de allí después de la última función. Se sentó en ella, dándose cuenta que no era una cama de utilería. Era de verdad, el colchón era muy suave, al igual que la seda de las sábanas.

—¿Todavía quieres hacer esa locura? —preguntó Harry, palmeando la superficie de la cama para que ella se sentara a su lado. Ginny se acercó a la cama pero, en lugar de sentarse, lo empujó violentamente, de forma que cayera sobre la cama y ella se trepó a ella, poniéndose encima de él.

—Sí, quiero hacerla, aquí, ahora —dijo Ginny en un tono suave, arrastrado pero definitivo. Ella se apoyaba con los brazos y sus piernas descansaban en medio de las de él. Sentían sus respiraciones impactar en la piel del otro, él podía contemplar el cabello de la pelirroja caer sobre su rostro y oler su perfume. Se dio cuenta que ella se había duchado recién y se sintió como si ese ruinoso escenario fuera un Edén personal, sólo para él.

Y, a partir de ese momento, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ginny se inclinó un poco y rozó los labios de Harry suavemente, jugando un poco con ellos, sumergirlo en un inconmensurable deseo antes de penetrar más hondo en el juego. Él podía notar el hormigueo que recorría sus labios, su cuello y más hacia abajo, conquistando sus brazos, piernas y demás lugares de su anatomía, otra voluntad pugnaba por salir a flote, una que nunca había tomado por asalto el reino del cuerpo.

Y ella seguía con ese roce, tentador y provocativo.

Y él ya no pudo seguir conteniendo a la nueva persona que trataba de gobernar su mente. Otro Harry Potter fue el que tomó el control, una persona ávida de pasión, deseo, de complacer y ser complacido, de abandonarse al momento, ese mismo momento, el que estaban a punto de vivir.

Tomando por la espalda a Ginny, Harry la jaló hacia él y el roce de labios pasó a ser un beso violento, volcánico y ardiente. Ambos parecían náufragos sedientos que se encontraran de repente con una pileta de agua y comenzaran a beber sin educación, sin orden ni reglas. Sólo había espacio para el deleite, para disfrutar y sentir los labios de uno en el otro, encontrándose una y otra vez. Harry guió sus manos hasta la espalda de su compañera de cama y, lentamente, fue deslizándolas hacia atrás, recorriendo la sutil curva de la columna y posándose en un bulto redondo y de una sensual curvatura. Y, mientras acariciaba a destajo, ella no le decía nada, demasiado ocupada con sus labios para alegar, por lo que se atrevió a más y, tomando una porción del ligero vestido, tiró suavemente hacia arriba, descubriendo las piernas y parte del tronco de ella. Apretaba su cintura con firmeza, el vestido plegado, colgando desde una parte más debajo de su pecho y ella, todavía entretenida con el beso. A veces ella se separaba de él, buscando respirar para volver a besarlo, sin saber que sus manos se estaban independizando de su mente y se abalanzaron sobre la camisa, desabrochándola con la misma avidez que lo besaba.

Y, de repente, el contacto de labios se rompió. Ginny estaba literalmente montado sobre Harry y, sin perder más tiempo, se quitó el vestido y lo arrojó a un lado, agitando su cabeza para desenredarse el cabello. Harry se irguió también y, abrazándola fuertemente, presionó sus labios contra los de ella, ladeando la cara y cerrando los ojos, abandonándose, entregándose de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo Ginny. Y sus manos, otra vez tomando la iniciativa por él, ascendieron por la espalda de ella, acariciando su piel con las yemas de los dedos, apenas rozándola pero provocando dulces cosquilleos en ella. Ella en tanto, también abrazaba a Harry, enlazándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y, sutilmente, quitando la camisa, apartándola por los hombros, dejando que se cayera sola, pero sólo quedó a medio camino, porque los brazos de él trabajaban todavía, ahora desabrochando el sostén, de un color blanco nieve con encaje, y parecía pasarlo bien, pese a que le costaba lo suyo deshacerse de aquella rebelde prenda.

Ya no se besaban ahora. Ginny apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, acariciándole la espalda, y él volvía a mordisquearla, esta vez en nacimiento del hombro y ascendiendo lentamente por su cuello, sintiéndose salvaje y excitado, hasta que llegó a la parte posterior de sus orejas, lamiendo lentamente y sin prisa, haciendo que el cuerpo completo de Ginny se estremeciera y arañara la espalda de Harry, aferrándose más a su cuerpo, como si haciendo eso pudiera sentir mejor la lengua de él recorrer de vuelta el cuello hasta el hombro.

El sostén al fin había cedido y Harry deslizaba los tirantes lentamente, cayendo por los hombros y aflojándose un poco, viendo la curvatura de sus pechos insinuarse bajo la seda. Se separó un poco de ella y la prenda cayó sola, la cual apartó con delicadeza de la cama. Ginny, respirando agitadamente, tuvo la oportunidad que buscaba y terminó de quitarle la camisa a Harry. Lentamente, suavemente, ella pasó sus manos por el pecho de su compañero, aferrándose por la cintura y devolviéndole cada beso y mordisco que recibió de ella en el cuello. Harry fue el que sintió hormigueos esta vez, como agua caliente recorriendo sus venas, y él sólo podía reaccionar tocándola más abajo, pasando de largo por sus caderas y acariciándole las piernas. Pero, no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, porque Ginny lo estaba recostando y, había algo en la actitud de ella que no le permitía reaccionar ni tomar la iniciativa.

Su cabeza tocó la cama y ella se abalanzó sobre él, besando la piel de su torso desnudo, lamiéndolo a veces y descendiendo lentamente. Sus manos deseosas comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón, a veces resbalando en su afán de finalizar luego esa tarea. Harry, al ver las intenciones de ella y saber que le estaba costando trabajo, la volvió a tocar en la espalda, sólo un roce, que hacía temblar la piel de Ginny. Estaba indefensa, ocupada de sentir ese cosquilleo. Era su oportunidad.

Él la abrazó con tal fuerza que parecieron fusionarse al hacerlo. Ella, forzada de alguna forma a pegarse a él, a caer sobre la cama y, sin que ella lo pudiera anticipar, estaba de espaldas a la cama. Harry terminó lo que Ginny había dejado a medias y volvió al nivel de su boca, besándola una vez más probando de su miel e introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la mujer que se entregaba ahora a él, buscando la suya, encontrándola, incitándola a que jugara con la de él, anestesiando cualquier intento de ella por recuperar la postura perdida. Largo rato estuvieron así, una contienda dentro de otra, en un beso interminable, sus lenguas queriéndose como sus dueños lo hacían. Pero fue tiempo de abandonar ese juego y comenzar otro, uno más encendido y apasionado. Su objetivo era llevarla a la estratósfera, no más lejos, porque después tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Abandonó su boca y lamió brevemente su cuello, pasando de largo y besando y mordiendo la piel cercana al nacimiento de los pechos, enlenteciendo el descenso imparable de su lengua, la cual ya humedecía los pechos de Ginny. Ella revolvía sin querer el cabello ya revuelto de Harry y tiraba de él a veces cuando él los besaba, tan suave y dulcemente que ella no sentía la seda de la cama debajo. Estaba flotando, como lista para despegar y viajar hacia las estrellas y Harry seguía besando, a veces mordiendo sus pechos y la zona debajo de ellos, apenas rozando la piel y Ginny estaba yendo hacia el cielo en ese momento. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el cuello arqueado y la cabeza lánguida, ladeándose sutilmente, la boca entreabierta de la que escapaban gemidos aislados. Y Harry seguía su camino, lento pero seguro, hacia tierras inexploradas para él, haciendo estragos pasionales con su boca, y el vientre de ella sufría espasmos, pero no de dolor, no de nervios. Y esa sensación llamada placer se fue extendiendo por el cuerpo de Ginny como un incendio en el bosque, a medida que él se iba acercando inexorablemente a su intimidad.

Harry se deshizo de la prenda que todavía se aferraba al cuerpo de Ginny y, acariciándola nuevamente, esta vez en los muslos y en el bajo vientre, hundió su cabeza entre las piernas de ella. Y ella supo que no había otra cosa como aquella en el mundo. Se retorcía, gemía —a veces gritaba—, arqueaba la espalda y el cuello y sus manos arrugaban las sábanas de la cama, sus piernas se batían de un lado a otro y su piel volvía a temblar, sólo que más violentamente que antes. Harry era como una abeja que saboreaba el néctar de una flor antes de transportarla a su panal y, aunque ella no podía ver lo que hacía, sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando tanto como lo hacía ella. Otro largo rato estuvo jugando Harry a ser abejita, durante el cual Ginny no podía decir nada que no fueran monosílabos, gritos, gemidos y convulsiones, aparte de algunas maldiciones que le salieron sin que su mente pudiera controlar su boca.

Harry había logrado su objetivo.

Se colocó encima de ella y volvió a besarla, enajenándola hasta límites inverosímiles, tocándola con más pasión que antes, logrando que ella desviara la atención de sus propósitos. Y, lentamente, como jugando al ajedrez con el amor y el deseo, fue separando sus piernas con las manos. La unión definitiva era inminente. Él se acomodó encima de ella y, con un gemido de ella, ambos cuerpos se fusionaron.

Harry jadeaba mudamente mientras que Ginny gemía de forma muy sonora. Las manos de ella se apretaban contra la espalda, buscando algún desahogo ante la corriente de sensaciones que fluían por sus venas, abriendo más las piernas y plegándolas más hacia el cuerpo. Harry se apoyó en los brazos y se juntó más con ella, resoplando y gimiendo en menor medida que su compañera de amor, mirándola constantemente. Y ella le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma, casi sin pestañear, sus ojos brillando con el deseo marcado a fuego en ellos, abriendo y cerrando la boca, gimiendo casi sin control. Sus corazones estaban desbocados, los dedos de Ginny arañaban la piel de Harry y envolvió el cuerpo de él con sus piernas. Harry se derrumbó sobre ella, pudiendo sentir su corazón latir con vehemencia y la envolvió en un abrazo poderoso, avasallador, sin mirarse ya, precipitándose sobre su cuello una vez más, besándolo y volviendo a morder, esta vez con algo más de fuerza, para que ella pudieran sentirlos entre tanto fuego y descontrol. Besaba sus hombros, todavía envolviendo a su amante en un abrazo ardiente, sobrecogedor, mientras su cuerpo se iba tensando cada vez más, no por el estrés, no por alguna cacería olvidada en las profundidades de su mente. Parecía tan lejano el momento en que había entregado el informe a su jefe, tanto como la Edad de Piedra con la Edad Media, como si hubiera pertenecido a otra vida. Porque ahora, en esa cama, con esa mujer, todo lo que importaba era satisfacerla como jamás nadie lo había hecho, llevara hasta más allá de las estrellas, unirse a ella a tal punto de conformar un solo ser, una sola conciencia, una sola alma.

Ginny estaba al borde del éxtasis, como pararse al borde de un precipicio y caer por él, como volar hacia el cielo y traspasar la bóveda celeste, romper con todos los límites del mundo e ir más allá de lo nunca había viajado. Era capaz de sentir el corazón de Harry latir como si estuviera dándole la vida a ella, los exquisitos placeres del momento regándose como pólvora en su interior, los gemidos que profería al aire y la forma en que se aferraba al cuerpo de él. Ya no era capaz de pensar, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo de lo que se avecinaba ya, se podía atisbar en el horizonte de la pasión, podía sentir fuego en su corazón, una liviandad que no tenía que ver con nada de lo que había vivido hasta entonces, un ímpetu desconocido hasta ese momento.

La danza estaba llegando a su apogeo. Los cuerpos, tan unidos que no se podían decir si eran dos o sólo uno, brillaban a causa del sudor y todavía jugaban a amarse, a jugar con fuego, a arder en las hogueras el deseo, comer la fruta prohibida. Algo estaba por salir de Harry, lo sentía, lo podía anticipar, no con toda su dimensión, pero de alguna forma lo sabía. No tenía prisa para que sucediera, porque lo único que deseaba era que esa explosión que estaba a punto de desatarse dentro de él transmitiera toda su fuerza al cuerpo que yacía temblando debajo de él.

El tiempo se detuvo. La fogata se transformó en un incendio. En ese momento, tan corto pero tan eterno, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, los dos con la boca ligeramente abierta, no fueron conscientes de sus cuerpos, porque parecían estar uno dentro del otro, sus almas se confundían, sus aromas eran una sola y el placer era de los dos y era, sin embargo, uno solo. Era como si toda la vida hubiera pasado delante de sus ojos en ese exiguo segundo, se sintieron morir, abandonar el mundo, verse a si mismos en esa cama, como testigos de su propio goce.

Un segundo después, todo volvía a regirse por las leyes de la física. Harry y Ginny recuperaron la conciencia, pero acompañados de un bienestar infinitas veces mejor que un buen vino o la concreción de un buen negocio, o la captura de un mago muy poderoso y siniestro. Sus pieles, relucientes y doradas a causa de lo mismo, todavía temblaban, pero ahora todo estaba más tranquilo y fueron por primera vez conscientes del lugar donde sus más íntimas fantasías se habían hecho realidad.

—Vaya —suspiró Harry, secándose el sudor de la frente y sin dejar de mirar a Ginny—. Fue una soberana locura hacer lo que hicimos aquí.

—Sí, lo fue, pero ¿sabes qué? Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

—Sí, habla por ti —repuso Harry, dedicándole una mirada risueña—. Para mí también lo fue.

Unos sonidos velados los tomaron por sorpresa.

—¡Son obreros! ¿Ya es de mañana?

Ginny consultó el reloj que llevaba en su vestido y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¡Son las ocho! ¡Las ocho de la mañana!

En medio de la prisa y la impresión, Harry y Ginny se vistieron rápidamente, arreglaron la cama y, como había más luz que antes, no tardaron en encontrar la puerta de servicio por la que entraron. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que estuvieron a una cuadra del teatro.

—Vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo —le informó Ginny a Harry.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo nada de sueño —respondió él, dedicándole una sonrisa animada—. Después de eso, me siento con más ganas de ir a trabajar.

Ginny parecía pensativa. Harry se preocupó un poco pero, después, ella sonrió también.

—¿Sabes? Podríamos hacer esto cientos de veces pero, ninguna va a ser como ésta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, sabiendo la respuesta, pero quería oírla de boca de su novia.

—Porque es la _primera_ vez que hacemos el amor.

Y Harry supo que había dado en el blanco.

Ella lo acompañó hasta el lugar en donde se habían encontrado, hace milenios les dio la impresión, y ambos se abrazaron tiernamente. Ella le dio un beso de despedida antes de marcharse a su trabajo también.

—Buena cacería —dijo Ginny cuando se separaron—. Te amo.

—Yo también —dijo Harry y se volvió hacia la calle. Segundos después, miró atrás y ella no estaba en ninguna parte.

* * *

_Nota: Si hay alguna usuaria de esta página que se llame Stephanie, que no se asuste, porque mi novia no tiene cuenta en este sitio, aunque le gusta leer mis FFs._

_Espero que te haya gustado, amor mío (me encanta llamarla así)_

_Y espero que a ustedes también les haya encantado leer este relato como a mí escribirlo. Quizá me dedique más a esto de las obras de un solo capítulo._

_Los saluda desde el Capitolio… Gilrasir_


End file.
